Unlock The Past
by Mistress Yuna
Summary: ~Completed~ Syaoran is on a journey finding the owner of the Clow Cards.Even if he does,how will it help save him from his past?
1. The Past

  
  
Hi ppl! This is kinda alternate universe story and maybe a little ooc.Oh well I'll stop talking! ^_^ Please review this.  
  
(Thanx to BunnyGarnet for telling me Li's mother's name! ^_^)   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young man ,about the age of 18, ran through the raining streets of Tokyo.Hoping to run away from his past.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
The man was only 5 at the time.His messy brown hair covered his brown eyes that always gleamed with happiness.The little boy played with his toy car until he heard screaming and gunshots from the outside."LI!" The boy shot up to see his mother come running in.Her eyes were full of tears."Mommy? What happened?" Li's chubby little hand touched her face."Li....I..."   
  
Suddenly a man jumped into the house with a gun."Don't worry Yalen, you'll be with your husband soon.If you wanna live to see tomorrow, just hand over the clow cards to me."The man's cold blue eyes showed death in it. Yalen took Li into her arms and ran.The man shot at them and didn't miss but Yalen kept running until they reached the secret room of the house.It was hidden behind the bookcase of magic spells.  
  
Li was now crying.Yalen started to rock him to keep him calm."Mommy? Are you ok?" Yalen looked at her wound from the gunshot."Yes I'm alright dear.Don't worry about it.But promise me that you'll never give the clow cards to anybody ok?" She opened up a secret door in the floor of the room and took out a book."I know that you are too young to understand but..take this to....." Yalen collasped to the floor and closed her eyes."I'm sorry little one..."  
~*~End of Flash Back~*~  
  
After his mother died,he lived with his neighbor who knew his mother well and very much friends.They taught him all they knew about magic until the man took them away from Li too.  
  
Li quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.He kept the book of the Clow Cards with him at all times.He remembered his mother telling him to take the Clow Cards to somebody.She never said who.'I'm still looking for him mother.' Too lost in thought he accidently bumped into somebody.  
  
"Sorry.."He mumbled."No,no its my fault..I should've looked where I was going." A young woman answered while picking up her books and umbrella.Li looked at the woman.Shorter than he was, she had innocent emerald eyes,and short honey colored hair.She looked at him with all his torn clothes.Concerned at his condition she asked,"Are you lost?" Li looked at the ground." I guess you can say that..." "Well how about you stay at my place for a night.You look really tired.You can probably use a nights rest." She smiled happily offering her umbrella.Li looked at her.He did need a rest."...I guess it can't hurt." She stook out her hand as a handshake."My name is Sakura Kimoto.What's your name?" Li didn't take the handshake."Li"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think? Please review!   



	2. Getting to Know Sakura Kinomoto

Oh yea I kinda forgot to mention this.Sakura's suppose to be in school right? Just pretend she's on vacation in Tokyo.Do they have vacations in college? Oh well   
  
Mistress Yuna  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura sadly took her hand back and continued walking towards her house.  
  
When they reached her house, Li stopped in his tracks.He felt a magical pressence was near."Is somthing the matter Li?"He shrugged it off.Li looked at Sakura." No, its nothing." Sakura got out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
Li walked inside the house.'It feels so nice to be inside a home sheltered from the rain.' The house was so nice and neat from the houses he was used to.Sakura put her umbrella on the floor and left for the kitchen."Hey Li! Go and sit in the living room while I get you some hot tea." Li went to the living room and sat on the couch.It was a nice living room with a small lit fireplace and TV on top of it.Sakura came back with a tray of 2 teacups and a blanket.She put the blanket over his shoulders.Li took a sip of the cup of tea.He stared at it going lost in thought until Sakura spoke.  
  
"Where are you from,Li?"  
  
"None of your buisness.." He replied coldy.  
  
"Well can you at least tell me why you were out there in the rain like that?"  
  
  
Silence was Li's reply.Sakura sadly stared into her tea.'I'm only trying to help you Li...why won't you give me a chance...?'   
  
Getting a little uncomfortable with the silence,Sakura tried to cheer Li up."Li? Why don't you change into something dry? I don't want you to catch a cold.I'll go get you some clothes." Sakura walked off.  
  
Li wasn't listening to Sakura at all.He concentrated on the fire."Force know my plight,rel--"  
  
"LI! I don't think you would like the clothes I picked for you,but its the only clothes I could find in this whole house." Sakura showed him a pink frilly dress. ^_^() "WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT?! I rather catch a cold in these clothes than humilate myself in that!" He panic pointing to the dress. "Aww come on Li! Its only gonna be until I do the laundry!" Sakura came closer him while Li backed away.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
"Now its not so bad is it?"Sakura said happily that she finally got him to put it on.(Don't ask how she got him to do it) Li looked himself in the mirror with the dress."This is so humiliating.."   
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Out on the Tokyo Tower,there was a shadowy figure silently laughing evily."I have finally found you Li Syaoran...The clow cards are mine.Its only a matter of time." The figure stood still waiting for the time to come.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Is it too short? Sorry! Can I have at least 20 reviews to continue? C ya!  
  
~Mistress Yuna 


	3. The Vision of The Mistress

I kinda can't think right now so this is gonna be a short chapter.  
  
=...= are thoughts now k?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the dinner table.=This dress is starting to itch very badly= Sakura looked up from her food and to Li.=Doesn't he ever speak when he needs to?= "Li, the bathroom is down the corner."  
  
"Huh?" "Restroom? Potty? Down that way" Sakura points down the hallway."I'm not stupid,Kinomoto.Who said I need to go to the restroom?" Sakura slumped into her chair."Just forget it." =Strange guy...=  
  
When dinner was over,Sakura picked up the dishes and put them in the sink."I'm gonna go to bed now.Night Li." Sakura walked off.  
  
Li sat in front of the fireplace uncomfortably."Force know my plight,release the light! Show me the face of the true holder of the Clow Cards..." He concentrated on making a vision.The fire did nothing just flames dancing around in the fireplace.Li sighed sadly.=Guess it's time to sleep=  
  
As he walked down the hallway looking for an empty room,he saw Sakura peacefully sleeping with the moon's light shining on her face.=Beautiful....AAAAAAHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING?!= Li quickly shook off the thoughts and started to head towards the bathroom.He brushed his teeth wondering if he's ever gonna find the clow master or mistress.=Whoever it is,I'm not giving up...=  
  
He got on his bed and drifted of to sleep.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
Little Li smiled at his loving parents.He heard many gunshots from behind him then Li was engulfed by darkness.Li ran around looking for his mommy and daddy.When he found them,they were lying in a pool of blood.A shadow stood behind them laughing menacingly.  
  
Li was now his regular age.He took out a sword."Force know my plight,release the light! Lightning!" Lightning struck everywhere but did not damage the shadow one bit.The man of the shadow step out into the light where he was visible.His icy blue eyes stared into Li's while his long black hair held by a rubber band flew behind him."So you've learned some magic too Li but I'm afraid its just not good enough." He reached inside of his jacket of his outfit and pulled out the Clow Book.He pulled out the Firery Card."RELEASE AND DISPEL FIRERY!" Li closed his eyes knowing it was the end for him.After a few moments,he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see a young girl standing in front of him.He couldn't really make of her image because she was in the shadows.=She's protecting me?=   
  
She held out her hand and the clow book came to her.=She's the Clow Mistress...?=  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sorry its so short.I'll make it longer next time.Please review it! If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to email me at AnimeAngel2001@aol.com ^_^  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	4. Visitors

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out! I had a big writer's block.Thanx for all the reviews!   
  
Mistress Yuna  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Li woke up smelling food in the morning.He walked over to the bathroom,brushed his teeth and hair.Li looked into the kitchen and saw Sakura happily cleaning the kitchen.The light from the sun shined on her hair making it glow.=Wow.....she looks even more beautiful in the sunlight....= Li blushed with that thought.  
  
Sakura turned around from the counter."Good morning Li! Did you have a good sleep?" Li nodded."Well I have some new stuff for you." She showed him some new clothes.He grabbed them immediatly and rushed to the bathroom.He returned wearing jeans and a green shirt."Wow Li.You are looking good!" Li blushed.Sakura noticed him getting red and started to worry."Li are you feeling ok? You look like your getting a fever." She felt his head which made him blush even harder."oh my god Li!Your getting redder that must mean your getting really sick!" Sakura pushed him over to the couch and got out a blanket to cover him with.  
  
Suddenly,the door busted open with 2 young women about Sakura's age.One had long purplish hair that reached her waist and deep blue eyes.She was wearing a shorts and a tanktop.The other had her hair up in ordangos and light brown eyes.She was wearing a short pink chinese dress.Sakura was shocked that they came over. "Oh um Hi Sakura.We didn't know you would have company over.We'll just leave now." The girl with purplish hair started to leave but noticed that her friend wasn't coming with her."MEILIN!" Meilin had heart eyes staring at Li.In a heartbeat,she was leaning on his shoulder and holding his arms.Sakura managed to actually say something."Oh um Hi Tomoyo and Meilin.."  
  
"Hi.My name is Meilin Rae.Whats yours?" She was hugging Li to death that he couldn't speak at all."Oh well names don't matter in love right?" Li managed to choke out."LOVE?!" Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Meilin in shock."LOVE?!" They both said in unison.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm sooo sorry its short and I promised that I'd make it long but I'm trying to write 2 stories at once here! Please review!  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	5. Unlocking of the Book

I'm kinda going blank on ideas for this fic.I'm kinda begging for sumone to email ideas! Please? Email:AnimeAngel2001@aol.com Please review?  
  
Mistress Yuna  
---------------------------------------------------  
Sakura looked at Meilin hugging Syaoran.Envy taken Sakura's control of herself.Sakura clenched her fist tightly.Her whole head turn red with anger looking at Meilin hugging Syaoran like that."MEILIN LET GO OF HIM NOW YOU KNOW HE'S MINE!!" =Uh oh said a little bit too much...= Syaoran blushed. Meilin looked at Sakura angrily."What do you mean yours?" Sakura blushed."I...I didn't mean ....to say that.." Tomoyo looked at them confusedly.Meilin looked at Syaoran which was blushing and back at Sakura who was blushing.Back and forth watching them blush at each other.Meilin was in shock."I....um..." She couldn't talk at all."We'll just leave you two alone now k? Come on Meilin lets go!" "BUT ITS NOT FAIR ! HE SHOULD LIKE ME NOT HER!" She said pointing at Sakura angrily.Tomoyo sighed and had to drag Meilin away.  
  
Then there was nothing but silence until Syaoran spoke.=Guess its time to go...=Syaoran stood up."Um I have to go now Sakura.Thank you for everything you've given me.I promise someday I'll pay you back." "Wait Syaoran! You can't leave.You can stay here as long as possible!" Syaoran looked sadly to the ground." No I can't.I have a mission that I have to complete.Goodbye Sakura." He started to walk to the door."Wait. I just want to tell you something.Even though we know each other for one day.That one day made me felt something..." She stared deeply into his eyes hoping he was feeling the same as he stared into hers.They both then smiled and closed their eyes.Their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss.When they pulled apart,sadness filled Syaoran's eyes.Sakura knew why."Look Sakura.I need to do this.I thank you for everything you have done and given me.I promise I'll come back and repay you as soon as I finish my mission.""Can I come with you?I'm afraid your gonna get hurt!" Syaoran shook his head."No you cant.Sakura just understand please?" Sakura replied nodding sadly."Just please come back to me k?"Syaoran smiled.He opened the door and and walked out to continue his search.Sakura closed the door slowly after he left.  
  
She looked around seeing what little time they had together.She knew that he was the one for her.The kiss...thats how she knew for sure.Something then caught her eyes.=Hmm whats this?= There on the kitchen counter was a funny old looking book.  
  
~Flashback~  
Sakura was in the laundry room washing the clothes.When she reached for Syaoran's clothes a book fell out.The book was looked ancient.It had a lion like beast with wings on the cover.It was like it was guarding it from evil.=Strange...Guess I'll return it to him when he wakes up.=  
  
~End of Flashback~  
Sakura sadly touched the cover.=I guess I have to keep it for now.I wonder what kind of book this is.=She picked the book up.=It wouldn't hurt right?= She opened the book slowly.=Cards?= The book gave an eerie glow and began to shake.Sakura dropped it from her hands and screamed in horror.  
  
Syaoran looked back at the house hearing the scream.=Sakura!=The house was glowing.  
  
~*~On Tokyo Tower~*~  
  
A shadowy figure glanced at the glow.=The mistress has been found....the time has come...=It then disappeared into the shadows of Tokyo...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took a while to get out but I had writer's block on this.I want at least 40 reviews to continue?I want to do this so I know ppl are actually reading it.I don't like doing this much.Sorry! I will get out the chapter sooner k?  
  
~Mistress Yuna   
  



	6. The Darkness Revealed

Hi again! Its me Yuna as always.Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Um I forgot to mention this.I just noticed that I changed the name from Li to Syaoran.But I'm use to writing Syaoran more than Li so I'm gonna keep it that way.I'll shut up now! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The book shot out a bright beam of light at Sakura.She dodged but it was no use.The beam hit her.Then the door flew open with Syaoran running in."Sakura!" The beam disappeared from sight.Sakura collasped to the ground.He quickly rushed to her side breaking her fall."Sakura?" Syaoran lightly patted her cheeks to see if she was concious."Wake up...please" He looked around and noticed something.=The Clow Book...its opened? Shes the Mistress Of the Clow??= "I can't believe it.Sakura please wake up..."  
  
Sakura looked at her surroundings.Everything around her was pitched black.=Whats happening?=An image of a lion like beast appeared to her."Hello Mistress Sakura" He smiled at her.Sakura backed away from the beast.=Mistress? Whats it talking about?="Don't be afraid..I'm Keroberus.The beast of the clow and your guardian." Sakura stayed confused." I don't understand whats happening...?" Two other images appeared.The funny looking book and a pink stick with a bird like head on top of it."These 2 will help you in the future.You will soon understand..We're running out of time! You must go now.." Keroberus's image started getting blurry then disappeared.In Sakura's hands were the book and stick.Everything was so new to her.Nothing seemed normal anymore.  
  
Syaoran looked at her worried.Then her eyes fluttered open.He smiled at her."Sakura!" She smiled back.A cold gust of wind blew into the room.They both looked up to see a shadowy figure laughing maniacally.It stepped into the light.His icy blue eyes stared right at the Clow Book and his thick black hair tied by a rubber band flowed behind him as lightning struck.Sakura shivered at his coldness of his eyes.Syaoran's blood boiled in his veins."Its you!" He pulled out his sword and used it as a shield for Sakura."Ah yes its me.You remember me Syaoran.You should start learning my name.Umna! As it will be heard all over the world for I being the ruler of the universe!" Syaoran grabbed out a parchment."Force know my plight,release the light! LIGHTNING!" Lightning struck out to Umna.He just stood there.It didn't harm him one bit."So you've learned some magic Syaoran.Too bad that its not good enough.Now its my turn of what I learned." Umna held his hands together forming a black ball.It shot out to Syaoran.He fell back in pain."SYAORAN!" Sakura ran over to him.Tears started to form in her eyes.Umna raised his hand out."Clow Book! Come to your rightful master!" The Clow Book glowed and started to float to him.  
  
It stopped at Sakura's hands.As it touched her, her body glowed a bright pink.Her hair danced on her shoulders."Oh Key of Clow.Power of Magic,power of light.Surrender the wand,the force IGNITE!" A wand appeared to her.She grabbed out a card."FIREY! Release and dispel!" Fire started dancing around Umna making him burn.He put out his hand making the fire disappear."Impressive.." Syaoran groaned as he got up.He put his hand on his wound."Windy! Release and dispel!" Sakura looked at him.Nothing seems to be working.Umna kept making it disappear."I'm getting tired of playing your games.Now this is where your skills are put to the test Syaoran!" He shot out a black beam at Sakura.She fell back into the wall making her unconcious.A blue sphere surrounded her and soon disappeared."SAKURA! Where are you taking her Umna?!" Syaoran demanded.A blue sphere also surrounded Syaoran.He pounded angrily on its walls until it transported him into a world of darkness.  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was in a round room surrounded by lit candles.She noticed that her hands chained to the stone wall."Huh?Where am I?" Umna appeared from the shadows."Your in my little dungeon,Mistress.." He walked back and forth looking at her.Sakura felt like she was a jewlery selling at the mall."You are very interesting to look at,Sakura.Come and be my queen.We can rule together,side by side." Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust."Why would I?I would rather die!" Umna unlocked her hands.He took and kissed her hands.Sakura felt her stomach turn around.Umna took her chin with hand."You have no choise, Sakura.Would you rather do that? Or see Syaoran die before your eyes?" Umna snapped his fingers.Syaoran down down collasping to the floor."Syaoran!"Sakura bit her lip."Fine! I will be your queen and rule beside you." Umna smiled in delight.He started to move closer to her.Sakura tried to turn her head away but his grip tighten.=I don't like this...but I have no choice do I?= Tears started to stream down her face."Sakura..." Syaoran gripped his sword tightly.He started running towards Umna.Syaoran screamed in pain as electrical serges went through his body. "Foolish boy.You miss your family don't you? Don't worry...you will be united with your family soon enough.Then everyone will be happy.Now where we? " Umna continued to come closer to Sakura.His lips almost touching hers."We were nowhere!" Sakura plunged her leg into his stomach.   
  
Umna gagged as blood rushed out of his mouth.Sakura ran towards Syaoran."No! Stay back Sakura!" He warned.Sakura stopped and put her hand out first.A electric spark flew out.She yelp in pain.Umna started to get up.He wiped the remaining blood with the his fist."You made a bad choice.To make things interesting...why don't we have a little sword game before you go? Who ever lives...wins." Umna lips slowly turned into a evil smile.Sakura looked at Syaoran, worried of his answer.He nodded as his reply."When do we begin?"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soo what do you think? Tell me!! Please?  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	7. Consequences (Final Chapter)

The story is almost over T_T This is the last chapter! Sorry its so short I couldn't think of a way to make it longer.So I tried.PLease review...! I did say please right?  
  
Mistress Yuna  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"NOW!"The room changed Umna reached out and a sword appeared in his hands.It was much larger than Syaoran's.The blade glistened with power.He gripped it tightly with both hands.Syaoran did the same.Sakura closed her eyes and leaned on to the wall thinking of the worse.She can hear the clangs of metal of the sword's blade,the grunts of the fighting men,everything...It scared her."You have grown so much Syaoran from the last time I saw you." Umna aimed for Syaoran's heart but he easily blocked it.He didn't respond to what Umna said."Heh...I still remember the look of your father's face...It was just pathetic.Your so called father thought he can actually think he can defeat me with his silly little magic.What a shame that he died in anger..."  
  
"How dare you talk about the Li clan like that..You have no right to do that.." Syaoran swung his sword hard into his blade.It had made a little cut on Umna's hand.Blood trickled from it."Its a shame that your going to die like this..."=Syaoran...="Clow Book come forth!" In the shadows, there was a little glow coming closer.It was the clow book and its wand.Sakura took them in her hands."Watery! Release and Dispel!" Water splashed all through the room.Umna raised his hand.Wind swept the water back to Sakura."Foolish girl...Don't interfere.Now its time for you little lesson.Maybe you'll actually learn something from it!" Little black sparks started coming at Sakura.She backed away fearfully.Fear and sorrow were the emotions that you can see in her eyes.The black sparks turn into a shadow.A shadow that took surrounded her and squeezed her life out.Little trickles of blood came from her.Sakura's scream echoed the room as her body collasped to the hard stone floor.A small pool of pure blood surrounded Sakura's body.  
  
Syaoran stared at her in shock fearing she was gone from his life like all the others he loved.He prayed that she will live to see the light of day once more with him.Umna turned back around and smiled."That takes care of all the interference.Time to go back to the battle...." Syoaran stared at his sword.Cracks started appeared on it.As he looked at the opponent's sword.The moon's light shone on it as if it was brand new.Syaoran's blood went to a boiling temperature.He couldn't take it anymore.As he looked back at Umna's determined face,he could see all his loved ones death flashbacks before his eyes.As Umna crashed his shiny blade into his cracked rusty one.As Umna lifted his sword, Syaoran decided to end the meaningless fight.Syaoran took the chance of losing his own life and plunged his sword into Umna's gut.Umna just smiled back.  
  
"Very good Syaoran.You have done well...You have earn the right to live..." After that sentence, he fell back to the ground and dissolve in a pile of black smoke.Syaoran smiled.For the first time in his life,he doesn't have to run away anymore from his past.Sakura shot into his mind.He ran quickly to her.Cradled her body in his hands.  
  
"Syaoran..." A voice echoed the room.Syaoran looked at Sakura.She was still unconcious.Blood smeared all over her body.He looked around and saw them.His family that were killed by Umna was smiling happily at them.His sisters waved at him."Hi Little brother! We'll be together again soon!" Tears of joy blurred his vision so Syaoran wiped it away.He slowly put Sakura down back on the floor.He ran up to his parents and opened his arms out to hug them.Syaoran easily went through them."We're sorry Syaoran...But we'll meet again and reunite as a family.We're very proud of you, son." They then slowly disappeared into the shadows.Syaoran picked Sakura back up and started back home.  
  
~*~Later~*~  
Syaoran kneeled next to Sakura's bed, praying she will live.Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes opened."Sakura!" She smiled at him.Syaoran hugged her."Is it over now Syaoran?" He nodded."Yes everything is finally over..." Syaoran smiled.Everything is going to be back to normal.He finally completed the mission that was from his past.Now it won't haunt him anymore.He knew his family is watching him grow up day by day.Hoping they will unite in the after life..  
  
His family looked at Syaoran and Sakura from above."Aww look girls.Our little brother is all grown up now.He even has a little girlfriend!" One of his sisters sighed."Too bad we can't tease him about it.It would've been alot of fun." They all pouted."Yea..." "Do they have any shopping places here?" "No stupid!This is the afterlife here!" "Don't call me stupid!" Soon they all were in a fight.Yelling about shopping and other meaningless things like hair products.Yalen smiled as she looked at the new couple.She and her husband can finally move on with their life."We're very proud of you Syaoran...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Its over.The story its over...T_T Hope you liked it! ^^ Please review!   
  
~Mistress Yuna 


End file.
